Broken
by Doctoress
Summary: No matter where or when you are, there is always someone who's been broken
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to make a small series of drabbles on characters I believe are 'broken.' For example, George Weasley, Nico DiAngelo, the Doctor, ect.  
**

* * *

George Weasley

It was almost two years after the Battle of Hogwarts, and George still expected to wake up every morning and see his twin. And then cold, harsh, unforgiving reality would hit, and he would remember Fred was gone. He would then look over to his nightstand, where the hand he had taken off the family clock lay.

On a good day, George would get up and act as if he was better off than what was really true. He was never his old self, but he never let on how upset he actually was. 'Fred wouldn't want that.' George would tell himself.

On a bad day, George wouldn't move. He would sit on his bed, staring at the clock hand. Someone would force him to eat, but he still wouldn't move.

Today was a bad day, a bleak and stormy afternoon, and George got a visit.

It started off by getting considerably colder, but George didn't care. He only looked up when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up, expected his mother with a plate of food that she knew he would hardly touch, and was in for a surprise when he saw the silvery form of his brother standing in front of him.

The ghost of Fred looked sad at his twin's sorry state, so the first thing he said was: "Come on, it took me nearly two years to find you, and you have the audacity to meet me like that?"

George chuckled dryly, there wasn't any humor in it, but it was the first time he had laughed ever since his brother's death.

Fred stayed with George as long as he could, and George finally learned to laugh again.


	2. Chapter 2

**And for my next trick... (points to whoever gets the reference)**

* * *

Nico DiAngelo

Nico had always put acted like he didn't need anyone, hiding the pain he truly felt. He knew he wasn't the only one to suffer loss, and tried to bear it like everyone else, but it seemed to affect him more. Most likely because despite what people said, there was only ever one person always there for him, and she was gone. And because she chose rebirth, he would never see her again. And that was what was different. Everyone had someone to lean on in times of loss. Everyone except him.

Little did he know that wasn't entirely true. It just so happened that right after the Giant War, a stream of demigods joined the camp. And one of them looked like Bianca. So when Nico first saw the girl, he was startled.

And even stranger, as head counselers were asked to show new campers around, the girl immediately walked over to Nico.

"Hello! I'm Liliana, but you can call me Lily. What's your name?"

A couple of the other head counselers looked over curiously, Nico wasn't usually chosen, seeing as he gave off a 'leave me alone' vibe.

Nico held out his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Nico. Let me show you around camp."

After the tour, Lily insisted on sitting on Half Blood Hill to watch the camp from above. Nico took this as a perfect time to ask the girl a question.

"Why did you pick me to show you around? I know it wasn't because I looked friendly." Nico intentionally projected himself as anti-social to avoid people, yet here was this girl.

"You looked like you needed a hug."


	3. Chapter 3

Leo Valdez

Leo had a pretty hard life. He lost his mom, was rejected by his family, had to run away six times, was a third wheel twice, once in fake memories, once in real life, accidentally started a war, became a freaking seventh wheel, lost Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus because of a stupid fortune cookie, found the love of his life, had to leave her, then died and came back to life just to see her again. So with all the crap that went down, he was pretty much shattered. Calypso would comfort him, but she could only do so much.

So when Nico came up and asked if Leo wanted to see his mom, he immediately agreed. The one thing Leo hadn't counted on was providing the funds for a dozen Happy Meals and twelve cans of Coke. Or that he would have to dig the six foot pit. When he asked Nico if he could just move the Earth, Nico shook his head.

"You want this, you do everything you can."

After all the hard work was done, Nico called up the ghost of Esperanza Valdez.

Leo broke down at the sight of his mom. Hiding from the pain so long and now it was coming back. Esperanza reached out to touch Leo's face.

"It's alright mijo. I am fine. I'm glad we could talk after all this time. You've grown."

By now, Nico had left, but didn't go far enough for Esperanza to disappear. He decided it would be best to give Flame Boy and his mom some privacy.

Leo spent a good part of three hours telling his mom about his life after she was gone, the running, Camp Half-Blood, the humongous quest that he technically died on. And after a while, he felt better. His mom was happy, he had Calypso and his friends. His life may have sucked before, but now... now it was pretty good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Apparently Imagine Dragons inspires me to write sadness.**

* * *

Katniss Everdeen

Katniss had lost nearly everything. Her father. Prim. Finnick. Mags. Rue. The list went on. Peeta helped her recover, but he had his own problems and not everything can be healed. She coped with it. She had to for her children. She had told the eldest about the Hunger Games, about her life when the Capitol was around. And that was when she found her true comfort. When she would wake up screaming or crying, not only Peeta was there, but now her little girl was too. She would quietly walk in the room amd give her mother a hug, and braid her hair.

Eventually, Katniss had to tell her other child about the Games. Soon enough, he came to help her with the nightmares too. He would sing for his mother, and his sister would join in, and the whole family wpuld end up singing.

And every once in a while, Katniss could hear those she had lost joining in.

* * *

**Short, I know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I LIIIIIIIIVE! Sorry I've been gone, for like a month, I know. One word: Laziness. I AM SORRY! Anyways... Next chapter. However I have some odd feelings about continuing. I have managed to make someone cry... with feels I assume. Which makes me a bit wary. I suppose the whole point of this is feels... but... eh this is already too long. Onto the story...thing... Also, a warning: spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen anything from what I call 10's era, and the 50th anniversary.**

* * *

The Doctor

The Doctor's double may have been human, but he still had all the memories of his old life. Especially the Last Great Time War. Those memories would resurface at night, when there was time for nothing but thinking. Thinking and remembering and reflecting. Basically all the things the original Doctor hated. Of course he reflected once in a while, it didn't do to forget. That was a huge no-no. There also was the things the Doctor had to forget. In order to survive, he had to forget. But... there are things one can never forget.

Every night the Doctor would remember the Time War. More specifically, the day he ended it. That day haunted him every night. The original Doctor didn't need sleep as much, and was always traveling so he didn't have the nightmares. The nightmares that haunted any hour of unconciousness. Rose helped of course. Lord knows what he would do without his pink and yellow girl. But not even Rose was enoug to rid the Doctor of the nightmares comepletely.

However, new scenes started to play out in the nightly dreams. Queen Elizabeth, Zygons, a hole in the fabric of time and space... a fez... and an odd man who called his Converse sandshoes. And then more talking and the man he hoped to never see again. The one who caused the nightmares. But the odd dreams didn't end. There was snogging, a girl named Clara, Time Lord art, and Torchwood. And chaos. Obviously. Lots and lots of chaos. But what really caught his eye was how it ended. All twelve regenerations... no... all THIRTEEN... they rescued Gallifrey. Yeah it was trapped in a single moment in time. Yeah it was lost. But... it was out there. And all he could wish for was that the Doctor, the original that is, could find it.

* * *

**This one seemed a bit cheerier to me... maybe I should've focused on the companions more, but I had an idea: who says the subject always needs helpmout of the hole? And right here, the Doctor helped himself. I might make a more painfully saddening one based on past companions... all from the reboot of course, darn Netflix doesn't have all the original episodes. Of course, they're list in BBC's archives or something. But wait... Doctor Who is being taken off Netflix Febuary 1st... hopefully to be put back on with season 8, it may be just a re contract thing... but what if they found episodes of classic who?... but it would have been on the news or media or something... and I'm rambling again. Byeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

Because of school, and being busy, I'm afraid I can only update every other Wednesday, starting next week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Spoilers for the Fruits Basket manga**

* * *

The Sohmas of the Zodiac

The Sohmas, more specifically the Zodiac and Akito... they weren't exactly broken. They weren't shattered on the floor like several of the objects in Shirgure's house after one of Kyo and Yuki's fights. Or Kyo's temper in general. They were just a bit cracked. Fragile one might say. Easily breakable, like a wine glass. Or pottery that fell and had to be put back together with glue. They had all had their hardships, some more than others, but all suffered in some way because of the curse. So the curse of the Zodiac was lifted, no one quite knew what to do. They family had been shattered and been sitting, hastily put back together for so long they didn't quite understand how to be whole. Tohru had found the clumsy vase, and somehow repaired it. Repaired it so it was almost new. There was the occasional crack, but no where near what it once was. It was like Tohru was glue herself, binding the broken pieces together by sheer will and love. Tohru made them whole again. It was odd that one girl could do so much... but then again it was just a girl who broke the Zodiac in the first place. Just a simple girl, raised as a boy, isolated from the world. Grown to be cruel and needy and dependent on others to the point of violence. She caused the rift, and Tohru fixed it. And while fixing the rift, she also helped Akito.

* * *

**Ah yes... short again. But I think I made my point here. Also it was a bit difficult, as said in the actual chapter, they're not really "broken." Maybe all of these one-shots are short and bittersweet. I can't say they're ****completely sweet. They're meant to be slightly sad. Or more than slightly if I'm in the mood. Maybe I'll make one with a completely sad ending. No happiness at all. See you week after next!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**First, sorry for being gone so long! School, vacation, and basically life got in the way. But I'm back and writing may resume! Second, this chapter has yuri, NOTHING GRAPHIC geez. If you've seen Puella Magi Madoka Magica you know it's implied. Not outright, but we all know it was there. At least it wasn't like the scene that shall not be named from Black Butler. Third, spoilers for Rebellion (The movie for those who don't know there even is one). Also, it's been a while so in the movie, I can't remember if Homura had all her memories, or if she slowly gained them, but I'm going with the latter for now. Anyways, onto the story!**

Homura Akemi

Homura Akemi. Now there's an example of someone who's broken beyond repair, enough to create not one, but two new universes, all to be with Madoka. She may have never admitted it, but Homura loved Madoka. Went back in time, repeating the same month, changing herself and becoming more and more secluded, over and over and over. All for Madoka. And what did she get in the end? She lost her. She lost her precious Madoka. Saved her, yes. But in doing so, Madoka was lost to her forever. Until she created her universe. None of the same memories, but now she had Madoka. She had Madoka, and though now she didn't know it, Madoka was all she needed. Then the memories came through. The witches, the restart, the wraiths. Everything. Except being captured and creating her universe. Until she broke free, and became a witch. Madoka was still lost, but now she could get her back. Have Madoka save her. And when she did, Homura onc again made another universe, but this time, it was reality. She would have to distance herself, maybe even be the evil of that world. But it was worth it. For Homura loved Madoka, and this was all for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Broken is being put on hold for now. If it isn't completely obvious my more recent writings are a bit forced, I've been having trouble finding characters that seem truly 'broken,' and I can't seem to write more than short drabbles. Here are the stories I'll plan on finishing in this order in the meantime:

The Name Game

Oh Crap, Now We Have Two Geniuses

The Game is On

Time Angel

The Frozen Heart Inside

Five Worlds Worth Saving

The Doctor is Dead


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers and welcome to a very special announcement!

Unfortunately, I have been gone for way too long to be considered a simple writers block, and as I am having trouble trying to write my own original books, I've just been stuck in a constant rut for a few months. Plus I've been busy with some stuff in my life, mostly fandoms and school, and overall catching up on a bazillion things (like One Piece which I've seen 30/170 something episodes of... I'm really behind). So I have decided, I will try and update on the first of every month. Got that? So expect a new chapter on one of my works on the first o every month. I don't know which one, and sadly, I will be deleting some writings that I just can't work on anymore. Sorry to anyone looking forward to updates on the soon to be gone writings, but I can only write so many things at once. (I mean really I have four book ideas and am writing them all. Writing 101: Don't do that.) So look forward to a chapter of SOMETHING (I don't know what) on December first. Hopefully it won't suck.


End file.
